


【主喜多】咖啡因与兴奋剂

by Ma_Festal_Cry



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Festal_Cry/pseuds/Ma_Festal_Cry





	【主喜多】咖啡因与兴奋剂

店里一个人都没有的午后，他有时候会来。

天气或晴，或阴，或是下着小雨。他每次都会坐在那个固定的位子上。你在吧台后面煮着咖啡，温热的咖啡炉子，把那种醇厚的香气慢慢地在你们之间晕开。你有时候抬起头，透过被咖啡味渗透的呼吸看到他安静的侧颜。你张开口仿佛想对他说什么话，可是就连舌头品尝到的苦涩都是咖啡的味道。

他一言不发地坐在那里，和这个屋子静谧的午后仿佛同一个色调。你会注意到他的眼睛，和《小百合》一样，宁静地低垂着，从眸子里映出那杯口感柔和的黑咖啡。你觉得他可能从那幅画身上继承了那种美，又或者他的存在本身就是一幅更美的画，技法高明地从空气里浸散出那种美感，如同咖啡香一样理所当然地透过呼吸渗入你的心脏。

但他从来不懂得这种动人心弦的美。比谁都更知道该如何去描绘美的他本身却不懂得这种美。咖啡的味道中，他的身影比煮炉上微热的蒸汽还让人感到游移不定。你感到不能将视线离开他，仿佛正如这个午后他就应该坐在这里，而你的视线就应该落在他的身上一样。

空气里可能沉淀了太多的咖啡因。你不知道自己煮了多少杯咖啡，店里并没有足够的客人能够消耗这些或甜或苦的饮品。咖啡豆被研磨、煮沸的气味在空气里滚动，你端起手边的一杯热咖啡送到他面前。而他从被打断的思绪中轻晃着头，抬起那双沉静的眼睛，透过满是醇香的空气将视线落到你身上，然后微笑着向你说谢谢。

隔着咖啡店里温热的空气，你们四目相对。有什么令你感到微醺，或许是过多的咖啡导致的这一切，满是香味的空气现在摇摇晃晃，在他的双眸中轻易地令人沉醉下去。

有几缕发丝落到他的眼前。他抬起手，用擅长画画的细长手指将它们挽到耳后去。你新端去的那杯咖啡在你们之间冒着热气，隔着玻璃镜片的你似乎被咖啡的蒸汽模糊了眼睛。他的手从耳边落回身侧，视线却注意到仍在看着他的你。

怎么了吗？他这么问，沉静的双眸露出轻微疑惑的目光。

怎么了呢。你也不知道答案。空气里被融进太多的咖啡香味，在充满大量咖啡因的气息中你觉得难以思考。就像是兴奋剂的作用被溶进了血管，你能听到自己的心脏在这静谧的午后时分跳动的声音。你突然有点不明白他怎么能够安然地坐在这满是咖啡味道的空气里。而你就被这浓烈的咖啡味裹挟着，连呼吸都变得无所适从。

但他疑惑的表情透过眼镜片显得更加清晰，如同咖啡的余渣一样沉淀到这味道的最深处。你只好毫无办法地对他笑笑，从舌尖顺着咖啡的香气开口。

咖啡，煮多了。你最终这么说道。

他微微睁大眼睛，仍然感到不明就里地歪了歪头。

要我帮你喝掉吗？他问。

浓厚的香气从身后传来，炉子里滚动着咖啡煮沸的声音。长期在勒布朗帮忙一定让太多的咖啡因沉淀在了你的血管里，每当血液流过大脑的时候你就能意识到那股令心脏强烈跳动的兴奋。透过你惯于表现得波澜不惊的那双黑色眼睛，会有人能窥见那份强烈的情感吗？你不知道自己的眼镜能掩盖住几分。

但至少这一刻，即使被识破也无所谓。你想在这如同咖啡味兴奋剂一般的情绪作用中，在这充满浓厚香味的安静的时间中，再多停留一会儿。仅此而已。

店里一个客人都没有的午后，他安静地望着你。

嗯，多喝一杯再走吧。你如此回答道。


End file.
